Druselsteinoween
"Druselsteinoween" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Vanessa learns that Doofenshmirtz has inherited a Drusselsteinian castle right next door to her she seizes the opportunity to throw the biggest Halloween bash ever. The whole town is there, including Phineas and Ferb, who act as the event's party planners and DJs. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz enlists Perry to help him find a large, hidden treasure that his Great Aunt has placed somewhere within the castle. Plot The story opens at the Flynn-Fletcher house, where Lawrence is dressed in a gorilla costume making a jack o'lantern. Phineas compliments him on it, then tells Ferb that "we have work to do". Just as the brothers leave, Candace enters carrying a dress and compliments her dad on his costume, then tells him she'll see him after a Halloween party. Linda arrives in a nurse outfit, and Lawrence puts the gorilla head on, mock-scaring her in the process. Meanwhile, Agent P jumps into his lair via a pile of leaves quickly cleared by a leaf blower. In his lair decorated for the holiday, Major Monogram, dressed as Carmen Miranda, informs Perry that he has to work tonight keeping an eye out for Doofenshmirtz and Carl enters in a variation of the Carmen Miranda outfit. After saying that's what he looks like in the costume, Monogram tells Carl he can have it, and will look into getting another costume. Vanessa is on the phone with the Major's son, Monty, doing a bit of freelance work at a black-tie party, telling him about the party she is throwing in a castle that her dad inherited via a split screen. After saying she'll dress as a vampire queen, Monty says he'll be dressed as the Scarlet Pimpernel. After hanging up, he tells Agent M that he's alone from there. At the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Heinz gives out candy to trick-or-treaters, including Perry, who is dressed as a ghost. After Perry twists Doofenshmirtz's arm, the doctor says he has no inator, but inherited a castle from his Great Aunt Henrietta Hawkenschpit, who liked Heinz more than Roger. Inside that castle is a major treasure, and suggests that Perry join him searching for the treasure on a map with clues. Outside the castle, next to the D.E.I. building, Vanessa welcomes guests, including Lacie, who really isn't in a costume, and Candace, who is also dressed like a vampire queen, as is Stacy, who leaves to change her costume. The boys enter and prepare to DJ the event, and what appears to be Monty enters as the Scarlet Pimpernel, but it's not; Jeremy has arrived, also dressed as the Scarlet Pimpernel. Meanwhile, deep inside the castle, Doofenshmirtz and Perry begin their hunt for the treasure with the first clue: "My treasure awaits you, keep on the trail. / A ride up the stairs from under a veil." Perry lifts up a veil next to the staircase, revealing Aunt Henrietta's old chair lift. The platypus refuses to ride, as Doofenshmirtz sits in the chair, and gets tossed outside into the moat where an alligator waits for him to Doofenshmirtz's surprise. Back inside, Phineas notices Isabella dressed as Cinderella, and hints about losing a slipper, "accidentally" doing so in the process, landing in a punchbowl near Buford and Baljeet, dressed as a dragon and Irving, wearing a castle costume. Vanessa wonders where her date is, as more Scarlet Pimpernels - including Stacy, now frustrated about it - come near. The boys play a remix of some of their most well-known songs from the summer as a display of various shapes and sizes comes out of the stage where Ferb is standing. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz and Perry are still looking for the treasure as they read the next clue: "In the dungeon, you will find / An elevator out of time." As a pair of girl twins egress from the elevator, Doofenshmirtz continues to read the clue: "In the elevator, to the top you go, The next clue is down below." They enter the lift, and it goes up reaching the top, then suddenly plunges into the moat where a hippopotamus appears with the last clue in his mouth. Back at the party, Vanessa finally sees Monty in his Scarlet Pimpernel outfit as Ferb discards his turtleneck for a dapper suit. He sings Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels as Monty and Vanessa tango surrounded by others in identical costumes. After the song concludes, Phineas spots a sad Isabella, who ran out of glass slippers and is barefoot, and Phineas sheds his footwear to dance with her. Major Monogram, now dressed as a knight, sees what appears to be Monty and Vanessa, but Stacy, who switched places with Monty and is still in her Scarlet Pimpernel costume, recognizes him as the water and power guy. Vanessa thanks her, and sees Monty in his Scarlet Pimpernel outfit exiting via a ledge of a castle window. Doofenshmirtz and Perry are now in the party room, reading the final clue: "By luck or by chance, you found your last clue. / Turn the corner, favorite nephew." Perry points out a combination lock on a corner of a picture of Great Aunt Henrietta, and turning it causes many bags of money to fall out of a nearby pillar. Thought Heinz celebrates the new-found fortune, various local officials arrive over unpaid fees for the castle's relocation. As such, Heinz is forced to pay off much of the fortune to pay off the debts, much to his frustration. Back at the house, Linda is giving out candy to trick-or-treaters, but then Lawrence in his gorilla suit scares them, causing the kids to drop their candy as they flee. They gather up the goodies as Lawrence says he loves Halloween, and Linda declares that they're saving money on candy. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace ** Danny Jacob as Ferb's singing voice (uncredited) * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Seth Green as Monty Monogramhttps://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/385824596412227584 * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Benita Scheckel as Lacie Songs *Phineas and Ferb Remix *Haunted by You Goofs *The episode title is misspelled as "Druselsteinoween" with one "s". *Isabella is drawn with eyebrows. Trivia *A reference from the The Scarlet Pimpernel is made in the episode multiple times. *One of the trick-or-treaters at Doofenshmirtz's apartment is misidentified as a "class dunce with a fake scar." This is a reference to Harry Potter. * A pair of twins egress from the elevator akin to those from the The Shining. * Candace's "Et Tu?" line to Vanessa comes from the Shakespeare play Julius Caesar. *Vanessa dresses as an vampire queen for Halloween. Coincidentally, Vanessa's voice actress, Olivia Olson, also gives voice to Marceline the Vampire Queen on Adventure Time. *When Ferb is DJing, he wears a large mask covering his head like DeadMau5. *In "Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels", one of the final lines is "It's a story as old as time" which references the line "Tale as old as time" in Beauty and the Beast. International premieres * October 11, 2013 - Family Channel, Canada Gallery Haloween_party_in_Drusselsteinian_castle.jpg|Everyone at the Halloween party in the castle. References Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Halloween productions